


I ❤︎ You

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Realizing Feelings, Runaway Bride, Valentine's Day, Wedding Day, Weddings, raven/murphy endgame, starts out as raven/finn but that ends quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him, of course, but more than that, she was <i>in love</i> with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ❤︎ You

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by sweetheart candies ;; fic inspired by April and Matthew's "wedding" from Grey's Anatomy

“You don’t have to be here, you know.” She said for the seventh time in twenty minutes. She stared at the back of the brunet man’s head as he stuffed his face with chocolate kisses on the couch. “Everything is done,” She went on, shifting her eyes from him to the TV, where Bride’s Maids played on mute. “You could go wait with everyone else in the—“

“Reyes,” He threw a wrapped kiss at her without turning around. She scowled at his back but motioned for the woman doing her hair to open it and pop it in her mouth since she couldn’t because her nails were in the process of drying. “Shut up. I’m the maid of honor. Clarke said the maid of honor stays with the bride and supports her and does whatever she wants. So I’m here, supporting you.” He turned to her then, smirked. “And Octavia said the maid of honor also drives the getaway car, so I’m down for that, too. If you wanna make a run for it I’m on standby. I’m ready to go. Just hit me up. I’ll put the pedal to the medal. Gonna be fast and furious. I got you.” He ended with a wink, throwing another chocolate kiss, though this time making it land in her mouth.

The woman smiled, examined her nails as the other woman pulled them out of the dryer. They were solid red with white tips, simple yet elegant. “Ride or die.” She mused, then thanked the women who did her hair, makeup, and nails as they left the room.

Murphy nodded as she came to sit beside him on the couch. “Ride or die.” He agreed, passed the bowl of chocolates to her as she propped her feet up on the table and unmuted the movie.

She leaned her head back, careful to not mess up the amazing work the hairdresser had done moments before. She lazily swirled her hand around in the bowl, lost in thought. It was her wedding day. She was _actually_ getting married. Now. Right now. Well, not _right now._ More like in an hour. But still. _Marriage._ She never thought it would happen to her—never thought that she was the type to settle down and say vows, none the less go all out with a wedding. She didn’t care much for weddings, but Finn wanted something extravagant, so she agreed. He also wanted to get married on Valentine’s Day, and she agreed to that as well, but only if she could wear a red dress.

So now there she was, sitting on a couch with her best friend and maid of honor, indulging in a bowl of chocolates, with pretty red nails and extravagant hair and perfect makeup, with a too-expensive crimson dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door waiting for her to slip it on and carry it down the aisle.

And she was _nervous._ Because…sitting there with Murphy…she didn’t know anymore. So much doubt had entered her mind and she _didn’t know._ Clarke said that was normal. Cold feet the day of the wedding was always normal. She had them before she married Octavia. Echo had them before she married Bellamy. _It was normal._ But Raven didn’t think this was cold feet. She thought this was something more, though she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Hey,” Murphy’s low voice brought her out of her distraught thoughts.

“Hmm?” She didn’t look away from the movie.

His hand gripped hers lightly. “You got me.” He assured.

Raven felt her body relax a little. She looked over at the fair skinned man and gave a little half smile. “I’ve always had you.”

He shrugged lightly. “You’ll always have me. That’s never going to change. Not even because you’re getting married. I’m still gonna be right here. _Right here._ ” He emphasized, giving her hand a tight squeeze. “And Finn can kiss my ass.” He muttered scornfully.

She rolled her dark eyes, stifled a laugh. “He just gets jealous.”

“I mean he should be. I’m gorgeous, funny, _limber,_ ” He picked off each word on his fingers.

“Annoying, mean, stuck up,” She teased.

“Gorgeous.” He added.

“Gorgeous.” She agreed easily. As soon as the word left her mouth she felt her cheeks begin to heat up. _Wait, what? Well, I mean, we’re best friends, of course we think each other is attractive. Best friends can think those things. I mean, Clarke and Octavia are hot!_ She justified in her mind, furrowing her eyebrows. Yes, the man was beautiful, that was no secret, and yes she thought he was attractive, of course, but friends were allowed to think that of each other.

Except…

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married on Valentine’s Day.” She was very grateful for his change in subject.

Raven chuckled. “Finn’s idea. Said it was romantic.”

Murphy turned to her, laid his cheek against the couch cushion. His eyes board into hers, searching for something but she didn’t know what. He was still holding her hand. “You _hate_ Valentine’s Day.” He stated.

“I know.” She sighed.

“Remember when we would sit around and make fun of people who went all out for it?”

“Like Octavia and Bellamy.”

He made a face, gagged like he’d just tasted something disgusting. “Oh god, they were horrible.”

“They still are. At least the aesthetic is cute.”

“And the food is good.” He chucked the empty bowl of chocolate across the room and reached for a box of sweetheart candies.

“The day itself is a catastrophe. Why show someone you love them just one day? It should be every day.” She mumbled, taking the pink heart he handed her.

“It should.” He agreed quietly.

They were abruptly interrupted when her bride’s maids, Clarke, Octavia, and Echo barged into the room and began barking orders for her to get dressed and for Murphy to leave. He tried to put up a fight, argue that he was the maid of honor, but Echo pushed him out, slammed the door in his face with a smile, and then locked it.

Raven stuck the candy heart in her bra before Clarke ushered her into the bathroom and helped her into the long gown while Octavia fixed the sheer red veil on top of her braided back hair. She twirled a few loose strands of hair hanging down in front of her face and smiled up at her friend, wide and excited. When Raven didn’t smile back she asked, “Are you okay?”

The dark skinned woman nodded quickly, left the bathroom and grabbed her bouquet of red and white roses. “Fine. Just nervous.”

“There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Clarke assured, patting her friend’s shoulder.

“You’ll do great.” Octavia added.

“And you look beautiful. Well, not as beautiful as me, but, y’know, still beautiful.” Echo stated, a coy smirk on her pretty face. Raven rolled her eyes, then opened the door and exited the room. Bellamy was waiting for them at the end of the hallway. When he saw the bride a large smile lit up his face and he extended his arm to her. They waited to the side as the bride’s maids went down the aisle first.

“You look nervous.” He stated quietly.

“I am.” She fidgeted with her veil, then the dress, anxiety beginning to eat away at her.

“You’re good.” He patted her hand.

“Yeah.” She tried to believe it.

Then they began down the aisle. She looked straight ahead, at the intricately decorated arch perched where she would soon be standing. Her heart was fluttering like a mad bird in her chest. Finn was waiting for her at the end of the aisle, a smile growing on his face as she finally stopped in front of him. He grabbed her hands in his and they locked eyes as the marriage affiliate began speaking.

_I can’t do this. She thought suddenly. I can’t marry him. I can’t—_

_Oh no._

_Oh no._

_Oh no._

“Pause,” She whispered, then pulled her hands out of Finn’s. The man in front of them stopped talking and stared at her in confusion, much like everyone else in the room.

“Raven?” Finn tried to grab her hands again but instead she reached into her bra and pulled out the heart.

**I ❤ You**

Was engraved into the pink candy. She bit her lip, closed her fist around the tiny thing. She looked behind her to where the maid of honor was standing. They locked eyes and that’s when everything became so clear.

She loved Murphy, of course, but more than that, she was in love with Murphy.

“Well, shit,” She sighed as a smile crept onto her face.

“What?” Finn questioned, looking down at her with furrowed brows and concern.

She looked back up at him, then out towards the crowd of people who had gathered there to watch them tie the knot, all their bright faces, all their expectant eyes. Then she looked back at Finn, poor Finn, clueless Finn, she was _not_ in love with him. And she _couldn’t_ do this.

“Pause,” She said louder, took a step back from the man.

“Raven?”

 _“Pause.”_ She repeated. _“Pause, pause, pause.”_ Then she turned, grabbed Clarke and Octavia’s hands, and exited the alter through the backdoor, leaving a bunch of confused people behind, as well as a shocked groom.

Once they were back in the room she’d been getting ready in just hours before, she stripped from the dress and undid the braids that took the hairstylist two hours to do. Her friends stayed silent as they watched the bride throw on a pair of sweats and sit on the small recliner in front of them. “I _can’t_ do this.” She finally said, biting her perfectly painted nails. “I can’t do this.”

“Okay,” Octavia said slowly.

“Tell us why.” Clarke pulled up a chair and sat in front of her friend. Octavia did the same and they went silent again, waiting for the woman to explain.

Raven looked up at them, her eyes misty, then pulled the candy heart from her bra and handed it to them. They both raised their eyebrows. “What does this have to do with anything?” The blonde asked.

“Murphy,” The dark haired woman blurted, scrubbing her hands over her face.

“Oh,” Both women gasped as a light bulb went off in their heads.

“He gave it to me before you guys came into the room. It means something, right? I mean— _it has to mean something._ ” Raven raved frantically, jumping up from the chair and beginning to pace around the room.

“It could.” Octavia agreed.

“Or,” Clarke began but her wife shot her a dirty look which shut her up instantly. “Yeah, it could.” She nodded vigorously before her friend could go into hysterics.

“Oh my god.” Raven collapsed back in the chair just as the door opened and in walked Echo and Murphy.

“Bellamy and Lincoln are entertaining everyone. Finn left. It’s under control.” The woman said, placing a comforting hand on Raven’s head and running her hands through her hair. “Are you alright?”

“I will be.” Raven answered lowly, closing her eyes and steadying her breathing before she started hyperventilating.

“We should go.” Octavia suggested, grabbing Clarke and Echo’s hands and starting to pull them from the room. Murphy went to follow after them but Octavia shot him a look and mouthed ‘not you’. Clarke shut the door behind them, leaving Raven and Murphy alone in the silence.

Murphy sat down in front of her, quiet, clasping his hands in front of him and waiting for her to speak. It was a while, because she had no idea where to start, so she just held up the candy heart to him without opening her eyes.

_That damned candy heart. That stupid thing that caused all this fucking mess. If we make it through this I’m going to get it framed. That stupid, sweet, annoying candy heart._

“Do you love me?” He questioned, forehead crinkled.

She looked at him then, sat up in the chair. She bit her lip, hard, her eyes never wavering from his. Then she leaned forward the rest of the way and kissed him. Just a peck, just enough so that he would get the message. It was Murphy who pulled her back in for a deeper kiss. It was awkward and sloppy, with teeth clashing and noses smacking, because they were smiling and laughing, but it was perfect to them.

When they pulled away, she asked, “Murphy, still wanna drive the getaway car?”

“Where to?” He asked in amusement.

She shrugged. “Anywhere.”


End file.
